


a different kind of meeting

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Trans Character, aka they fuck in the bar during a meeting, and the hoa boys, blame flippy for that one okay, but i didnt want to tag each one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: At least Siz can say he tried to have a serious meeting.
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez
Kudos: 15





	a different kind of meeting

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is just flippy teasing siz under the bar during an hoa meeting and then it goes right into fucking while the hoa watches. so if that's not your thing, you've been warned. also trans siz and front penetration. 
> 
> you can find me over on twitter [@imightbeblue (ohsoblue) ](https://twitter.com/imightbeblue)

There’s never been a better time to wear his sunglasses, Siz thinks, trying to keep his hands from clenching on the bar. Normally, he’s totally calm and collected during these bar meetings, the exceptions being when he has to yell. But now? He can feel the sweat sliding down his back, stomach pressing against the bar’s edge. 

Below, hiding underneath, Flippy’s fingers have already undone his zipper and pulled his pants down to his thighs. His boxers follow shortly. Siz clears his throat when he feels a breath against his pelvis, lips softly trailing against his skin, down to his folds. Siz nearly swallows his tongue when there’s a kiss against his cock.

“Woah, Seez,” Kraytor says, nearly yelling. “You okay, buddy?”

Siz chokes down a no and instead replies, “Yeah.” 

How did they get to this point? Well, when Siz told Flippy he was having a meeting, he had asked to stick around. Siz wasn’t sure how well they’d take to that, considering their HOA bar meetings are reserved for them alone, with few exceptions. Then Flippy suggested that he’d hide and no one would know. So, really, what could Siz say to that? All he had to do was keep people from coming around to his side of the bar.

Easy enough. Except how weird it makes him look when he snaps at people for even trying to round the bar. Especially considering that Flippy must have gotten bored at some point and now he’s pulling this. Rubbing his thighs, cupping him through his pants… He’s been asked three times now if he’s okay and he knows they don’t believe him when he says yes.

At least it’s not the entirety of the HOA staring at him. Some are off doing their own thing or sleeping, so no worries about corrupting Ant. Right now, he only sees Stanley, Julio, Huck, Daryl, Manny, Kleb, and Kraytor. That doesn’t mean no one else will walk in, though. Which means Siz has to be fast. 

But the way Flippy’s tongue dips between his folds has him shivering in place. His nails scrape against the counter. He coughs to cover his hiccup.

“Like I was, um, saying,” Siz stutters, shifting his stance. Flippy’s hands curl around his thighs, keeping him open. “You... uh... You all need to...”

Fuck, what _was_ he saying earlier? He notices Huck leaning forward from where he’s standing on the other side, eyes as innocent as can be. He doesn’t trust it, though. Siz knows he can be devious when he wants to.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Huck asks. “You’re kind of red right now, Siz.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Siz snaps without any real heat. That’s lost the second Flippy’s lips close around him and gently sucks. Siz feels safe enough to let his eyes slide shut beneath his shades, biting down hard on the side of his cheek. At the very least, it makes him look like he’s lost in thought.

Fabric shifting has Siz’s eyes snapping back open, turning to where Stanley’s sitting on a chair coveted from somewhere. His legs are crossed, his hands clasped over his crotch. Odd choice, Siz thinks, before he remembers that he’s supposed to be talking.

“That crow son guy is creeping around,” Siz manages, immensely embarrassed by how airy it is. “And if he’s like any of the others who record shit for the PD, then we have to be careful.”

As if they’ve ever been careful, considering half the things they’ve pulled. But he can’t even remember the real reason he called this meeting anymore. 

Flippy’s hands leave his thighs. His thumbs part his folds and his tongue finds his entrance, diving right in with no warning. Siz’s head drops to his chest as he hides his startled moan- unfortunately, it comes out as a pained whine. Making up for his mistake, he places a hand against his temple, trying to play out a headache.

This time, Kraytor is surprisingly silent. In fact, the whole bar is. 

He almost doesn’t have the bravery to look up. But he does, leaving his knuckle pressed against his temple. His eyes meet movement in Stanley’s corner. His pants have been unbuckled and a hand is shifting around under his waistband.

“What the fuck?” Siz stutters out. “What the fuck are you doing, Stanley?”

His exclamation brings everyone’s attention to a certain person in white, apparently masturbating during this very oh-so-important meeting. But no one else really seems all that surprised. In fact, no one has looked away from where they’ve been staring at Siz, probably this entire time, even though _that_ is happening right in front of them. 

And maybe he’s really that far gone if Siz realizes that maybe they’ve figured out what’s happening below the bar. 

With Kraytor shifting closer to the corner of the bar, tall enough to get an angle no one else has, Siz... feels his face growing warmer.

It’s Stanley that confirms the thought.

“Siz, we know what you get like when you have a headache,” Stanley says, his hips pushing up into his hand. “That right there? That’s not pain.”

Siz feels a few bursts of air down there that indicate Flippy is laughing at him. 

He lets his top half bend over, forehead pressing against the surface. Embarrassment and arousal tear him into two, leaving him panting. Flippy rips his pants down even further, leaving a pile of clothes on the ground. Siz is so thankful he wears flip flops because it’s easy to slip his feet right out of them.

“Why are you all still here then?” Even muffled and broken, the question is still heard by everyone in the bar.

Julio awkwardly clears his throat, but he’s not the one to speak up. If anything, Siz forgoing any facade he’d tried to keep up gives everyone else the freedom to, well, join Stanley, if the zippers Siz hears being undone are any indication.

“If you wanted us to leave, you would have made it happen,” Kraytor says, voice rough. He’s fully around the corner of the bar, comfortable against his choice of leaning. When Siz peeks, he spies Kraytor tugging his cock out.

Siz whimpers when Flippy starts thrusting his tongue, a finger slowly pressing inside along with it. With how wet he is, and how unafraid of being caught Flippy is, slick sounds fill the bar. He can hear the jagged breathing of Stanley and a few others as well.

Flippy’s up to three fingers by the time someone asks what others have been thinking.

“Can we, uh, see?” Julio asks, clearing his throat. As awkward as it is, Siz knows he’s touching himself too. How can he not? Basically everyone’s hands are below their waistbands, with the few exceptions being like Kraytor, who has decided there’s nothing to hide.

Siz isn’t the one who gets to answer, though, because Flippy’s fingers are sliding out of him. He’s pushed back from the counter, nearly stumbling if it weren’t for the hands placed on his hips. Siz doesn’t even get a chance to cover himself from everyone’s eyes, because Flippy’s putting him up on the bar, laying back against the surface. 

“Hey guys,” Flippy says, cheerfully. With a new position, Flippy takes advantage and spreads Siz as wide as he can manage, dipping back down to put his mouth back on Siz.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Siz whines, head falling back, toes curling. He shifts, trying to close his legs around Flippy, but he’s held open easily. 

Someone’s whine joins his- he thinks it might be Daryl? 

Siz’s hand makes its way into Flippy’s hair, hips arching up into his tongue. Flippy allows it for a little while before he’s pulling Siz’s hand away, and backing up with a parting slurp. He licks his lips, using his free hand to clean up his face.

Flippy lifts himself onto the bar as well, shoving Siz where he wants him. Having given up on being able to hide his lower half, Siz has plucked his glasses off, arm over his eyes instead. The glasses dangle from his fingers.

“Can we make some requests?” Manny asks from somewhere off to his right. 

Flippy hums obnoxiously and then says, “Depends. What do you want?”

“Well, I don’t know, is that all you’re going to do? Or do we get a _deeper_ show?” 

Flippy pauses, index finger tapping at the button on his pants. 

“Hm, good question,” Flippy replies, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, shimmying them over his hips. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Siz’s teeth dig into his lower lip as Flippy pulls himself out, dragging his cock through Siz’s wetness. Flippy waits for Siz to arch his hips before he’s sliding inside, dragging a moan from Siz’s chest. Flippy considerately waits for a second, letting him adjust to the size.

A soft knuckle dragging up the back of Siz’s hand startles him into opening his eyes, tilting his head enough to see under his arm. Kraytor stands by his side, ever so loyal, although Siz can’t say he thought he’d be here for _this_ , too.

Then Flippy begins thrusting and Siz has no purchase to continue staring at Kraytor’s soft eyes. 

“ _Ah, uh, fffuck_ ,” Siz moans, flinging his glasses somewhere in order to grab at the front of Flippy’s hoodies. His cock glides against all the right places, making his thighs shake and a puddle to form below him. 

Flippy laughs, but it’s breathy, as affected as Siz is. He leans down to press his lips to Siz’s, tongue dipping in just as dirty as the way he thrusts his hips. Siz’s cries are muffled, his free hand sliding up Flippy’s neck to hold his jaw. 

Siz can hear the others moaning as well, no one holding back anymore. Unable to help him, he cums around Flippy, with a cry of his name. He sobs when Flippy follows him a moment later, warmth flowing into him. When Flippy pulls his cock out, it spills out of him. Flippy drags a few fingers through his cum, pushing it back inside. Siz makes a soft sound, twitching at the feeling.

There’s a moan of Siz’s name and Kraytor’s spilling into his hand, dripping onto the floor. Siz watches as he drags his hand up to his own lips, Kraytor’s tongue swiping across his palm. 

He isn’t the only one finishing up- others around the room are adjusting themselves and cleaning up.

Siz lays there, listening to the heavy breathing around him. He runs his hands over his face. 

“Meeting adjourned,” Flippy says, at last, laughing at Siz’s bewildered expression pointed at him. 

“Same time next week, boss?” Manny jokes, but... something about it doesn’t really sound like one.

Siz doesn’t get to answer, as everyone starts filing out of the tavern.

Siz stares at the swinging door and then back at Flippy. 

“Well, you heard the man,” Flippy says, hopping off the bar. “We can’t disappoint.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Siz sputters, accepting his hand and help, sliding off the bar. He makes a face at the mess surrounding them. No fucking way is he cleaning this. Hired help it is.

Flippy laughs at him and then presses a kiss to his cheek with a grin.


End file.
